Pansyfur
Pansyfur is a long haired brown and white she-cat. History :Pansyfur used to be a kittypet. Her owners, Jane and Mark, died in a car crash. She ran to the forest and joined ShadowClan. :She complains when Tatterpaw is made an apprentice, saying that his siblings should have been made apprentices, too. :She witnesses the death of a DarkClan cat, Goldenpath, as she is knocked over on the Thunderpath, after being chased from her territory by a kittypet. :Pansyfur is seen slipping away from ThunderClans' hunting grounds, with two mice and a vole. This suggests she has been hunting regularly in the other clans' territories' because she has mastered most of the other clan hunting techniques. When she returns to ShadowClan, she also has WindClan prey, and deposits her catch on the Fresh-Kill pile. :Pansyfur is then almost caurght by Yellowpool, when the queen says that Pansyfur's prey didn't smell right. Pansyfur then hastily claims that the prey has been caurght on clan borders. :She speaks to the ShadowClan queens, and says that she wishes that she had an apprentice, hinting that the queens might allow her to mentor one of their kits. :She is later seen chatting to Rainbowpelt, a DarkClan cat, after she is caurght taking prey from their territory. After an arguament, she returns her prey to Rainbowpelt. :She is at Flowerpaw, Cedarpaw, Falconpaw and Mothpaw's apprentice ceremony, eargerly sitting, waiting for the identity of the the apprentices' mentors to be revealed. When she finds out that she has not been chosen as a mentor for one of the kits, she is seen to be very angry and dismayed. She scowls, does not congratulate the apprentices after the ceremony, and is seen sulking off into the bushes, in a bad mood. :Pansyfur is seen stealing prey from SkyClan territory, when she meets a SkyClan tom, called Coldshadow. Later, he meets her at the ShadowClan camp, and tells her that he loves her and wants to be her mate. She accepts, and they talk for a while. :Coldshadow meets Pansyfur in the ShadowClan forest, and they talk, he has to go quickly, though, because he is worried that he might be missed at the SkyClan camp. :She argues with Yellowpool because the she-cat suspects that Pansyfur is meeting Coldshadow. She then gos off and catches a sparrow and a thrush from ShadowClan territory. She arrives back in camp and eats them both, ravenously. :It is later noted by Hollypaw that Pansyfur is getting fat. :Flowerpaw realises that Pansyfur is pregnant, and who the father is. She tells Pansyfur that she knows, and Yellowpool overhears. Pansyfur makes both cats promise not to tell the clan about her pregnancy, because she hasn't decided what she will do about it yet. :Pansyfur moves into the nursery, pregnant with Coldshadow's kits. She doesn't tell anyone who the father is, and often wonders what she will do when the kits are born. :Pansyfur argues with Coldshadow about their kits. She wants them to be ShadowClan kits, but her mate wants them to be rared as SkyClan, so they will know who their father is. :Pansyfur is seen talking to the ShadowClan queens, in the nursery. She asks them how they think kits should be raised. Pansyfur considers that if she has 2 kits, she could give one to Coldshadow to raise. She is shown to be in deep consideration over this. :Pansyfur consents Yellowpool on her previous idea for her unborn kits. Yellowpool is very shocked and replies that Pansyfur should do what she wants to. As Pansyfur turns away from Yellowpool and heads for the nursery, her mouth is set in a determined line. : :She is seen talking to Blueclaw and they go hunting. When Pansyfur returns, she eats both of their catches. Blueclaw asks Pansyfur who the father of her unborn kits is, and Pansyfur replies "Nocat important". : :Blueclaw and Pansyfur are seen sharing tongues in the nursery, causing the other ShadowClan cats to believe that Blueclaw is the father of Pansyfur's unborn kits. Pansyfur feels uncomforable about it, but doesn't say anything. : :She sees Coldshadow out on patrol and he speaks to her. They argue, and Coldshadow asks Pansyfur to join SkyClan. Pansyfur refuses, saying SkyClan won't accept her, and Coldshadow backs away, calling back after Pansyfur, "Yeah. Tell that to Blueclaw." It is revealed that Coldshadow had seen Pansyfur hunting with Blueclaw and so believes she loves the other cat. Pansyfur returns to ShadowClan, feeling confused, worried and upset. Quotes ((Quote |quote=I'm not sure what to do anymore! I don't even know if I love Coldshadow anymore... |speaker=Pansyfur to Flowerpaw and Mothpaw |source=IRC Forest |date=November 15, 2010 }} Family Members Mate: :Coldshadow: Living Tree Coldshadow---Pansyfur | Unborn kits ﻿ ﻿ Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Kittypet Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Clarrissa's Character Category:Queen